The Drabbles of Tsukiko Yuzuki and Kamukura Izuru
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: Tsukiko Yuzuki, SHSL Behaviorist is drawn to the mysterious unapproachable man known as Kamukura Izuru follow them on their random adventures to see Tsukiko's thoughts on Izuru. One-sided love possible, Rating may change later, More description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Forsaken

Terribly sorry the earlier post did not seem to accept the edit i made even though it said it did this is going to be a random collection of drabbles revolving around my OC Tsukiko Yuzuki, Izuru, and Hinata (despite the title but regardless they are the same person essentialy) as said if there is any paring it will be light and/or one sided. Yes this will eventually be rated M but for now im leaving it as T because i have yet to put violent or suggestive content in it. will smut be in one of the drabbles at this point no idea i have a few little ideas for a smut scene would occur but nothing that strikes me to write it. I am trying to keep izuru and hinata in character as much as possible. id love for you to review tell me what you think on these if im straying from the character to much let me know

* * *

"Not everything starts out boring to you." I state flatly

I hear him get up and the sound of foot steps slowly coming towards me. Why? Why did I follow this man? Because I wanted too... What will I gain from this? Nothing... I told myself as a hand clasped down on my neck and shoved me down to the floor. If I could see I would assume I would see the look of anger or maybe just a emotionless mask. This man so many things about him I do not know. I only see what wants me to see. Once I have only see him slip up his guise and that was when he thought he was alone.

"You are the most talented human being on this planet. There are many things you can accomplish just by lifting a finger and that angers you." I continue making the pressure on my throat tighten.

He does not like being read. He doesn't understand how I know these things why I know them. It is my talent I suppose. His behavior displays it all I learned to use my other senses specifically hearing to know how others are so I can deduce why they are acting the way they are. That is after all the job of a behaviorist. My use one hand to gently clasp his wrist that is connected to the hand that is close threateningly close to squeezing the life out of me. The other cups one his cheeks. No, i have no feelings for this man it's his stotic personality and supposed emotionless demeanor that interest me, but we both know he is far from feeling anything.

"You don't attempt everything because you are just board. You attempt to do all talents to see if you can do the one thing you can't. They one thing you wish that you can achieve that everyone else can." I say digging my nail so roughly in his cheek blood pools over my nail and drops on my face as his hand seems to slightly twitch.

"And what is this thing you think I desire?" He asks monotoned his grip tightening

"Failure. Your perfect...too perfect for your own liking. You wish you were something you are not." I state my voice barely coming out due to my airways close to being squeezed shut.

Before light headiness could set in the grip on my neck disappeared as did the man hovering over me. If I had said wrong would he had killed me? I ask myself as I hear him sit back down in the place he was moments ago. I smile using my finger to wipe the blood off my cheek and then lick it. Kamukura Izuru you truly are a forsaken man.

* * *

Izuru is a character that highly interests me he is a great mystery in my eyes and for anyone who knows as much as any of us knows about this character you realize even with all the information given out and presented in SDR2 that there are many questions that you end up asking yourself that are ultimately unanwsered. True the game presented this character perfectly and didnt over introduce him. Once again though to me when he was presented i had ended up asking myself so many questions that seemed to have no anwser at first. So i had to think in between the lines. Izuru has every talent in the world and because so the world appears boring and dull because he can achieve basiclly anything. this got me thinking that because of this its possible he cant fail he literally cant make any mistakes. Making mistakes or failing something is a basic part of life and humanity. Being human means to be imperfect and izuru in my eyes is as close to the "perfect human being" So i figured if izuru desired something that something would be to fail or make a mistake to be human essentially. this is just my view im not sure what others think but i tried to keep him as In Character as possible i hoped you guys like it review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2: Full of Surprises

Hi guys im back for another drabble. I will this is kind of weird for i literally woke in the middle of the night compelled to write this. Of course you will notice Tsukiko isn't blind in this and i am sure some of you will wonder how she became blind and that will be released sooner or later I'm just working out the details on the events. So enjoy this chapter and others until then :)

Tsukiko Yuzuki was printed boldly on my schedule. Hope's peek academy where only the most elite of students attend. Frankly I found it over rated and pointless in the end every student attending a school would learn basically the same content so what difference did it make if the elites were mixed in with the "normal students." Making my way down the concrete path I suddenly felt something run into me causing me to fall to the ground and wince at the impact. Raising up slightly I rubbed the area of my head where a bump would most likely surface here in a bit. I then tuned and looked to see a boy about my age sitting on the ground with a unpleasant look on his face.

"Ah I'm sorry." Quickly he got up and held his hand out for me to take.

"You really need to watch where your going." I said standing up and looking at the mess of books laying on the ground.

Sighing I began to pick them up and put them back in my bag and like something out of a cheesy movie our hands touched. Instantly he jerked away muttering a apology over and over. He is a prep school student I deduct by his reserved and submissive nature. You'd have thought I scolding him for making a huge mistake. Then half a smirk played on lips as I noticed him taking my looks in as a slight blush crept to his face. No I am not full of myself, but I do know I draw in stares and as cruel as it sounds I use it to my advantage to gain anything I need.

"There's no need to apologize just stop being so clumsy." I say noticing a look in his green eyes appear but it quickly disappear as he nods.

I blink then smirk again, I correct my analysis he is polite but by far not a pushover. He could probably some what hold his own against some of the wolves here. It's only a question as to whether he can do so day in and day out. Being a prep school student is like having a target on your back and even though i have no problem with someone who doesn't have a specific talent I know many who will whisper in the halls and look at this man with a frown. For some reason a sense of pity washed over me why I am not sure sighing I began to walk away.

"Wait!" I turn due to him shouting. He then continues "You dropped this."

Focusing in on the object I notice it's a key chain my mother had gotten me a few years ago in America. It was a wish bone. Americans had such weird traditions how anyone thought a bone would bring good luck and grant wish was beyond me. Then again they say the same about some of our superstitions.

"Keep it. You'll need it." I say looking blankly at him.

"Huh?..." He says looking at it most likely wondering what the heck it was and why he would possibly need such a thing.

"It brings good luck and grants wishes." With that I made my way inside the building before you could even reply and have a chance to reject my gift.

My eyes shoot open taking me out of the dreams of my past. I look from the corner of my eye at the man sitting aways from me his breathing is subtile; he is asleep. He almost looks innocent, almost. All of a sudden a feeling of familiarity washes over me for a few seconds. Why does he look familiar? I frown unable to answer the question I asked myself. I begin asking why I am even voluntarily letting myself be shipped to an unknown location. True I did become a part of SHSL Despair and did just as many bad things as the others did, but there was a reason I ran off and made myself scarce. Then again volunteering probably isn't what i would call it. Kamukura had found me it was obvious by his stare that i didn't have a choice in the matter of going fear over rode my desire to survive.

A slight glare of light snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the man again wondering what he could have in his possession or on his person that would cause it. A silent gasp left my lips. There suspended from one of the belt loops on his pants was a key chain that was oh so familiar to me. Kamukura Izuru you are full of surprises as always.

In this chapter you see some form of emotion from Kamukura inadvertently. My belief is that Kamukura does in fact have emotion but keeps them close and doesn't express them freely as i stated last chapter he is complex and it takes reading every single word of dialogue he gives to try and see what type of person he is. So i wanted to find a emotion that wouldn't make him seem so out of character or at least show that he has emotion. I wanted to show him valuing something. I understand that when he became kamukura he had his memory as hinata erased but even when someone has amnesia there are items or people they value and find so special that they experience a feeling that to them is unknown as to why they experience it and tend to hold onto that feeling a majority of time. Anyways tell me what you guys think and review please :)

P.S. The chapters will eventually get a bit longer i promise :)


	3. Chapter 3: Actions of Inconvenience P1

Hello readers im back again. Now this was very hard to write because i didn't want kamukura to be too out of person but i wanted him to some how stay interested in Tsukiko and in reality the first two chapters tie in with this plot. something i wasnt really expecting but i really wanted to give you all insight on how these two view and act with one another before i ran into the actual drabbles. So sort of think the previous two chapters and this one along with the next two as a prologue of sorts. Of course id love it if i got reviews bad or good (long as the bad is constructive) Hope you guys like this chapter no i wont explain why these two act the way they do untill this chapter is complete. enjoy :)

* * *

Junko Enoshima is a piece of work. That's the only thing I can say about her. Unlike the others particularly Tsumiki; I and Kamukura do not worship her like she is a god. Maybe that's why she hates me so much or maybe it's because her two favorites tend to steer away from her completely at times and are drawn to me. Mind you Komaeda is a thorn in my side and annoys me so; he second to Tsumiki on the scale. Kamukura on the other hand does nothing but watch me at times. Mind you I wasn't flattered mainly because the retaliation i would get from Junko. I do not like being slapped around by someone who i could easily overpower. Why do I not fight back or just plant a knife in her face you ask? I'm not stupid enough to attempt such a thing because I know I am the least trusted being in this unstable organization and I'm watched closely by the others when in her presence. The looks I get tell me that if I make the wrong move I'll be killed or fatally injured within minutes. Her doing most likely.

Today though was a series of annoyance. Kamukura had been following me and watching me on and off all day. Why? No idea, but my annoyance had reached it's breaking point by the time I had reached the cities public library. So much so to the point that I was about to do something absolutely stupid. Closing the book I was skimming through I turned and looked away from the book shelf at him. His gaze already on me. I walked up to him so close that only a foot of space remained as I challenged his cold emotionless stare.

"Why are you following me?" I ask bluntly.

We stand there for the longest time locked in place. I refuse to look away and stand down. Like I said a stupid decision on my part he could easily kill me if I tread down the wrong path but I've reached my limit. Sadly though his silence slowly makes my resolve crumble and it breaks when he moves arms and put them on the book case on each side of me trapping me. Fear rakes me, but i try hard not to show it by managing to stare into his red eyes that are eerie but yet hypnotic.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"You know who I am." I say frowning.

There is no way he has been following me on and off for just the reason to ask who I am. He knows my name he knows my previous SHSL title. That's all he ever wants to know about anyone who joins SHSL Despair. Afterwords he moves on instantly board with them because he already has their talent. My talent in his eyes is probably the most boring and simplest one of all. So what interest would he have in me? What would posses him to be more interested in me then he would be with someone then anyone else. I am snapped out of my thoughts when i feel his hand grab my chin making me freeze instantly due to the contact. His hands are ice cold. His eyes are searching mine... I remain still determined to not make any wrong move, but the pain in my neck from having my head tilt back in a uncomfortable position made me reach my limit on being man handle.

"Whatever it is that you find interesting you will probably get board with it the moment you find the source of what draws you to me. So can you please release me?" I ask with a slight annoyed tone.

What happens next catches me off guard so much so the book in my hand drops to the floor with a loud thud. Unlike his hands that are ice cold his lips were warm. I deduce that he is feeling some sort of confliction or confusion, but most likely I'll never know because he is a master at disguising his intentions and emotions. He grips my arms so tight I grunt in pain which only causes more surprise for he slides his tongue into my mouth exploring it. Then just as quick as it started it stops. Before i could find my own voice he is already heading out to leave the library. After moment of standing there from being in a slight daze and still frozen from the fear I manage to relax. I don't know what possessed me to look up at the second floor maybe it was the piercing glare I was receiving from cold ice blue eyes. Even though i could not see it anger was evidently in her eyes, her upper lip having a slight arch, while her hands gripped the railing of the metal and glass fencing so tight her knuckles were most likely white. At that moment i knew the next time i seen Junko Enoshima I was in for one hell of a punishment. Kamukura Izuru you act in the most inconvenient of times.


	4. Chapter 4: Action of Inconvenience P2

Hello my lovelies :3 I am sorry that i havent posted a chapter in awhile but i am a full time working 3rd shift at walmart girl and trust me they show no mercy on my poor feet X_X Buttttttttt i have been typing very slowly and as you can see here is part 2 of chapter 3 part 3 will come out in few days i already have it typed up just need to scan through and check for errors. So unlike work please show me mercy on this chapter cause well i dont know if you guys will like it or not ;_;. Any way Enjoy and stay patient for part 3.

* * *

A dumb kiss had started this all. I didn't even kiss back, in fact i had no idea what to do so I just stood there frozen. Slowly and regretfully agonizingly I felt the life leave my body as one of many of pawns were on top of me strangling the life out of me. As it was happening the events that lead up to this played through my mind like a movie.

_**Smack**_

The feel of Junko Enoshima's hand making contact with my face I must admit stung a bit. Of course she would never say the true reason as to why she was hitting me. So she decided to complain about my lack of participation in SHSl Despair. In reality I participated in many ways. I did things and suggested things no one ever had. Then again nothing I did was suitable in this woman's eyes especially now. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at her. Her face and body posture screamed jealousy.

_**Smack**_

Now I just felt amusement. Junko was like a child in reality. If something didn't go her way or went against her views and orders she threw the biggest temper tantrum. In reality most people wouldn't be able to tell how any of the people in this organization worshiped and looked up to this woman. I knew though, it was through manipulation. All of them were at the most weakest and insecure state they could have possibly been in and she preyed on it like a lion preyed on an injured sick old animal. She raised her hand again to slap me but before she could make contact a hand caught hers. We both looked to see none other then Kamukura. We both blinked surprised by the action and it seemed like everyone else was as well. It had become so quiet one could literally hear a pen drop.

He leaned down and began to whisper something in her ear. Slowly i watch her facial expressions change from surprised to septical to convinced.

"Upupupupu what a lovely idea Kamukura!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him as her "cute" side showed it self making my eyebrow twitch slightly.

Releasing him she instantly pulled me into a tight rather lewd hug smiling sweetly. Whatever the man had said did not make thankful in the least bit. I would have preferred to be slapped around then being cuddled by this psychopath.

"Ne Ne Yuzuki, Kamukura suggested you do an important thing for me if I die for you to prove you are truly for my cause! And I know just what to have you do! BUT I just got an idea far more better if you don't do it correctly everyone gets to kill YOU! OK!" She exclaimed clearly showing i had no choice in the matter.

I nodded hopping she would just release me. For her hug was something i knew to fear. Everyone else would get some form of attention generally a hug of sorts. Me I never received such. Whatever attempt to stop Junko and make my situation better Kamukura had tried failed miserably. Before she released me I was bold enough to glare at the man. Junko then skipped out of the compact office humming some sort of tune making my skin crawl with disgust as everyone quickly left the room. I stood there looking at Kamukura for the longest time. Bluntly I hissed out asking him what the hell was he thinking, but i received no reply just him starring at me I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I hissed slightly in anger but before my thoughts could proceed i felt my shoulders being grabbed and i was turned and had my back slammed against the wall making me grunt. I looked up sighing in complaint i should have known she was not finished with me. She bent toward my ear and whispered.

"Yuzuki...If I die there will be a car waiting outside the library one of our many pawns will be waiting to take you and Kamukura to an unknown location." She said a smirk playing on her voice.

"What for?" I ask looking calmly ahead at the wall across from me.

"You'll split up and go left from where you enter and at the end of the hall there will be your next instructions on what you are to do. It's of the up most importance that you do this for me." She says.

She then lets go of me and walks away. A smirk on her lips. I frown wondering what game this woman is exactly playing. Why not just tell what to do why keep it a secret? I rack my brain wondering of the possibilities, but nothing comes to my mind. Sighing I leave the abandoned office complex and begin walking home. As I walk Kamukura's question echos in my mind which brings me to ask myself that question. Who am I? Who am I really? I have masked myself and hidden my true self from the world for so long that I no longer know who I am. I have developed the identity of Tsukiko Yuzuki to the point that I am no longer the pathetic child who's name I dare not think of yet alone say in fear that the memories of my past will haunt my mind. As a gust of wind pierces through my coat I stop and take notice of the footsteps that attempt to stop when I did. Without giving it away I act like I am re-adjusting my coat and took a sharp turn into the ally way beside me already having knives ready to deal with my threat as I lead it like cattle to a slaughter.

Quickly I spin on my heel and fling four knives at what I thought would only be one assailant. I swear under my breath noticing their are three. As all four knives hit one of the men the other two come running at my with switch blades I dig in my pocket drawing more blades just in time to use one to skid mine against one of the attackers in a manor to draw his arm above his head allowing me to give him a solid yet powerful kick to his ribs breaking several of them. As he fell to the ground the other quickly began slashing his knife at me. He was highly untrained; these men are thugs no less. Junko I would think would not hire any one to take me out specially not after the display she gave me earlier. These men were probably trying to get into gang and I was most likely selected as a target earlier in the morning on my way to the office complex.

Grabbing the mans arm I twist it and bring it up digging the three blades lodged in between my fingers into his abdomen and force them side ways most undoubtingly doing fatal internal damage. He drops to the ground and I sigh looking at my the front of my pea coat that is now ruined by the blood that is all over the front of it. At least I wont have to worry about strange looks after all this part of the city becomes a ghost town at night. The sound of footsteps makes my head snap up prepared to face another front. Instead I groan slightly in annoyance. Of course my day would not be made if Kamukura presented himself to me at least once.

"I'm really starting to think your stalking me." I say making my annoyance known in my tone of voice.

Before he could reply I felt and arm pull me back and put me in a chock hold barely allowing me to breathe as I felt hard metal press roughly against my head. I had slightly miscalculated on the kick to ribs I had made. Instinctively i dig in my pocket looking for more knives but find none as the pressure to my throat is added my hands fly to the mans arm trying to give myself some way to breathe.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt." He says.

If I could scoff I would. Slowly I watch Kamukura begin to walk towards the man his face emotionless. I feel the barrel of the gun he is holding digging in my scalp more as black spots begin to fill my vision. He tells him to shoot me with slight amusement on his face. This man will not do so. He is already to racked with fear to be able to pull the trigger. As he comes closer I get dragged making me gag as I begin to lose feeling in my legs. I am barely on the brink of consciousness and I am unable to understand what is being said but after a long moment a loud bang fills the air making my ears ring while almost at the same time i fall to ground coughing and hacking desperately trying to get air into my lungs. For the first time of knowing him I look up and see instead of his always stotic look one of his eyebrows is slightly raised. Standing up I look at him still breathing heavy.

"You always know how to put me in the most inconvenient moments." I say as he turns his back on me.

"You were careless. Don't expect me to help you again." He says coldly starting to walk away.

I feel my jaw move to the side at the same time i feel my tolerance to this situation snap. Walking quickly i pull the same action Junko did earlier with me except I look him in the eye and get his face.

"Careless?! I'm not the one who trapt you in the library and kissed you right in front of fucking Junko Enoshima who questionably might have sent those pathetic excuse of fighters after me all because you couldn't keep your hands to your self." I exclaimed.

"Not too pathetic evidently..." He said instantly making my hand fly and make contact with his cheek, a stupid move that earns me a deathly glare.

"If your board then find something else to entertain yourself with." I hiss out ignoring the warning and walking off.

Once home I took off my coat and threw it in the trash and soon all the clothes on my person were in the trash as i went to shower the blood off that had soaked through my clothes onto me. What was i thinking when i joined this insane organization? I wanted to rid the world of every existence, but I was not like the others. I was not despair induced. So it allowed me to have doubt about the things that were going on. Thinking hard and long a realization came over me making me weak in the knees. I slapped Kamukura Izuru. The thought made bile raise in my throat. In the past week that man has managed to make me feel more emotions that i have ever felt in the past five years of being Tsukiko Yuzuki. Getting out of the shower i began racking my brain. What is he doing to me? Why is he doing it? Is he really that fucking board that he just wants to start fucking with people? I look up and see my reflection in my bathroom mirror. The face that stares back is not the face I want to see. It is the face of a confused and broken girl of long ago. Anger quickly swells and boils over and i raise my fist smashing it against the reflective glass making it shatter and fall to pieces. I pant ignoring my bleeding hand.

GET A GRIP! I shout to myself. Swallowing air I instantly calm myself and dig around the shelf in the bathroom grabbing a first aid kit and tend to my hand afterwords I get dressed and collapse in my bed the feeling on fatigue wash over me all at once I smile to myself and fall into a deep sleep.

_**1 Year later**_

I stir from my sleep groaning and instantly look around for the man that has been dragging me aimlessly somewhere. My eyes fall on him he is already awake and the van is still moving. I sigh and throw my head back hitting it on the side not caring about the pain.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Aren't you the one taking me somewhere? Then again _she _did say you don't have the capacity to remember long term orders. Typical.." He said looking at me through the corner of his eye.

That's right she has me on a wild goose chase because of her death. To this day i still don't know what this is about. Being cooped up in a van with Kamukura for the past two days has been anything but pleasant. We have went back and forth with one another dealing low blows to one another. Last night though...I manage to inconspicuously look down at his waist searching for the familiar key chain but I have no luck in seeing it his jacket blocking my view. Running a hand through my hair I huff about ready to cave and ask the driver how much longer even though he will not answer for he never has before. I look at Kamukura slightly he is looking out the window watching the scenery go by him that or thinking either of the two will get boring to him here in a bit. I smirk a little. His question from a year ago wasn't meant to figure out who I am in general. It was meant to figure out what i was to him long ago before he was a seemingly different man. It is evident that he does not know yet. Otherwise he would have pitched that thing long long ago and would have stopped the occasional ridiculous run ins with one another. Then again some were _very _occasional. My thoughts swarmed for the day going in all directions. Just when i thought I should give up and sleep again the van came to a sudden stop. I look out the window seeing we are in a ghost town. I get up realizing this is our destination while at the same time Junko's voice echo's in my mind. _Go __left from where you enter. _Getting out of the van I start walking not even bothering to see if he is following.

"Split up. She wants us to find a piece of paper with valuable information." I say technically not a lie. I just left out the part that I already knew where it was.

I go left before he has the chance to do so. I still do not understand to this day what it is she wants exactly out of all of this. It would be so much easier to run and not do anything. After all the others felt so much despair from Junko Enoshima's death. Tsumiki fell so far into it she began to slice and tear into her arms and wrists with a scalpel. I was surprised she didn't hit an artery. Komaeda just went into a fit of hysterical laughing. The others remained silent and looked hollow. Kamukura seemed un-phased by the whole thing seemingly taking interest in Naegi on and off more then anything in these messed up trial. _At the end of the hall there will be your next instructions. _Her voice echoing in my head suddenly again as I reached the room that was at the end of the hall opening it the moonlight glared into my face slightly. Walking inside I went up to the old desk in the room and found a piece of paper. Grabbing it I opened it and as i read the contents my eyes widen as the last bit of her voice echoed in my head. _What you are to do. It's of the up most importance that you do this for me._

_Kill Kamukura Izuru._

* * *

LE GASP WHAT EVER SHALL SHE DO!? Any way yes i know i left you in a cliffhanger and asked you to be patient for another chapter how cruel of me ;) but like i said i have to edit on it. So bare me with k. Im sure you guys are kind of confused now for it seems that this is beginning to develop a plot of sorts when i said it would be drabbles. It will still be drabbles but i found myself wanting to give you all some back story as well as information about how these two view each other before i threw a bunch of random drabbles in your faces and leave you confused. I'm very much a Canon person so i like to try and stick to the characters actually personality and attitude. Sometimes i stray a little to compleate a chapter but i never stray too far that it becomes full on OOC. The point of this chapter and next was to give a slight inside look into Tsikiko's mind i had made her tough and almost unapprocable woman a 1D character so to speak. So I added more dimensions to her by showing you all even she has weaknesses and can lose her seemingly ever lasting cold as ice attitude. That's not to say im having her put on a facade. She has compleately reinvented herself as you realize in this chapter that her name and possibly her personality is not the true her, but some of her qaulities are due to this hidden past i have presented to you all. well once again part three is on the way and i hope you enjoyed this latest chapter please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: Actions of Inconvenience P3

Hi hi :3 suprisingly not a lot of editing was needed so i decided to go on and post this for you all. i hope you guys enjoy this and please give me mercy ;_;

* * *

_Kill Kamukura Izuru._

I just stood there looking at the words on the paper. Kill. She wanted me to kill Kamukura. Why? I asked myself automatically. Before I could continue to wrap my head around any of this I heard foot steps and whirled around and tensed. Why must he be so inconvenient? His look was stotic as ever. I knew i had to try and act as normal as possible. I know he wouldn't take any chances if I were to show him the note. I crumbled it up and threw it in the empty trash can.

"Nothing here..." I mused out trying to seem as natural as possible.

"There's two more floors." He says walking away to most likely take the next floor giving me the third.

I slowly make my way up the steps after leaving the room. _Kill Kamukura Izuru._

The more i play the thought in my head the more unsettled I get. I deduct that I can not kill him. So what do I do? Junko is not careless enough to have something important taken from her if i met up with him empty handed he'd know something was up I collapse in a chair in a old meeting room. Could I sneak out of here? I thought long and hard, but i knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that he knew I was acting funny. He probably isn't even checking the second floor just sitting there and waiting for me to do something that is anything but Junko's wishes. I put my head in my hands trying to regulate my breathing. Once again footsteps fill my ears.

"You might as well kill me...I'm not going to be able to do what that woman asked even if I wanted to." I say managing a half chuckle.

It's ironic really I had told myself I would not develope some type of attachment with someone ever when I had become Tsukiko, but even then I prove myself wrong. What we have is far from friendship yet alone that of love. We have a mutual understanding of one another a respect. As strained as it is, it is there. The silence is killing me and i look up only for my eyes to widen. Three pawns are in the room. Where did they come from?

"She said you wouldn't be able to do it." One of them spoke as all three pulled out daggers.

I dig my nails into the leather of the arms of the chair. She knew? Does that mean she knew she would die? Just how calculative was that woman? How many possibilities and results did she form in her head? Junko Enoshima I give you credit as I said before you are a work of art. Quickly I jump up swinging the rolling chair right into the one closest to me. Running at the other I slide my foot to trip him while he is in mid fall I grab his head and bring my knee to his face I then snatch his weapon from him and slice it across his neck. Before I could turn to take care of the last one I feel i searing pain in my side and see that he has gotten to me first. Swinging my fist I make contact with his face and pull away running out into the hall and then into a old class room down the hall.

I don't have much strength to fight none what so ever the wound I have received is questionable when it comes to internal damage. I assume it is not for i have yet to drop to the floor dead but I know if i do not stop the bleeding I will die I scramble looking through draws searching for anything that can help slow the bleeding. I find duck tape, a array of chemicals, and tools meant for dissecting. Quickly I begin poorly wrapping the roll of duck tape around my side tightly in a attempt to temporarily stop the bleeding after words I grab some scalpels from the array of kits i found and get against the wall next to the door waiting. For I know the pawn and maybe others are looking for me. Are they looking for Kamukura as well seeing as I refuse to do the task that was given to me? Either way I knew he would not die easily if so.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts as the pawn walked into the room unaware of me I jumped him in attempt to slice his throat from behind but his flailing in attempt to get me off of him caused the scalpel to embed it self in his shoulder making him thrash around more even trying to fling himself against the wall hoping I'd release my hold. I had manage to pull the scalpel out and stab him two more times. Everything seemed to go into slow motion after that he had picked up a beaker of some sort and threw the contents over his shoulder. Instantly I let go screaming loudly in pain holding a hand over my eyes. The burning was intense I couldn't see and suddenly i felt myself being thrown onto the floor as the pawn forced all his body weight on me and clamped his hands around my throat laughing as he squeezed tightly and began to choke me.

"Even if you had killed him we were ordered to still take you out so it doesn't make much a difference." He gloated squeezing tighter as I struggled to get him to release me.

A dumb kiss had started this all. I didn't even kiss back, in fact i had no idea what to do at the time so I just stood there frozen. Slowly and regretfully agonizingly I felt the life leave my body. All the while I couldn't help but think back on the past few year of my life and the events that lead up to this. I had convinced myself that even if I had managed to kill this pawn Kamukura surely would have killed me. Suddenly the weight that was once on top of me was lifted and a sicking defined crack echoed in my ears a long with a thud as I coughed and spurted to bring much needs air into my lungs. I felt an arm snake around my shoulder making me instinctively flail kicking and attempting to hit whoever had got ahold of me. The sound of several glass objects crashing to floor filled my ears as i was roughly set down on a table as hand seemed to hold my head up moments later i felt water pour onto upper half of my face. Instantly i froze panting and huffing from the new adrenaline rush as I realized that it was the last person I expected it to be in this run down place.

Kamukura's grip on me was firm but strong. Even though I was able to keep my eyes forced open. The water stung as it flushed out the unknown chemical. After a few minutes my breathing became normal and i choked out a pathetic thank you which was only answered by his grip on me loosening and a slight hmph.

"Why are you saving me?" I asked.

"I have my reasons.."He mummers.

After a good thirty minutes of contentiously washing my eyes out I tell him to stop. I realize it is no use. Whatever was thrown into my eye has permanently blinded me. He sighs in annoyance due to the realization. Strangely enough though I was thinking more about the situation. Why is he saving me surely he knows what I was suppose to do. So why? What are his reasons? What's the point in keeping me around? I'm drawn out of my thoughts as his hold on me becomes gentle as he scoops me in his arms. His breathing is slightly uneven his heart rate normal. He knows the truth behind the meaning of that key chain that is most likely still attached to his side. A small smile plays my lips as I think back to my time in hopes peak when he was still known as Hajime Hinata.

We would end up eating on the roof of the school together. Slowly we gained the mutual respect that I have with the man who has me in his arms right now. Eventually though every chance he'd get he would seek me out needing some form of socialization even solace. He would get nothing but silence but I made it known I was listening to every word he had said by looking at him and nodding occasionally. For whatever reason the act of just listening and acknowledging seemed to be good enough him. The look in his eye when I seen him one last time was that of endearment and value. That man had cherished me maybe even came close to loving me. I admit I had grown soft and developed a sort of I guess you could say attraction to him.

As I said before though with this man with me right now is different he is not Hajime Hinata. He is Kamukura Izuru his own person. They are truly like two sides of the same coin, but one thing remains even the darkest pits of this mans mind one thing remains the same. It is small and it may fade in time, but today that will not happen. Kamukura Izuru who would have thought an act of inconvenience would show that even you could value something.

* * *

Now i realize that i probably slightly strayed from his character, but as i have said before izuru is not emotionless he just displays his feeling differently. He is reserved and not open with anyone. Writing this three part event was not easy i actually had to draft and outline it. something im not big on doing even though its a professional approach. I had such a hard time writing this chapter because i am used to writing pairings so i tend to write my characters thoughts as fearful and worried for their significant other rather then themselves over all. So writing about Tsukiko being more worried for herself was a challenge but i think i did well. Im sure many of you are still quite wondering about Tsukiko's backstory and i have considered writing about just her and how she came to join SHSL Despair as to whether any familiar characters would appear i have no idea. if you all would like me to then review or pm me. Or i might do it regardless. as stated in the last chapter the drabbles will begin and trust me they gonna be random and sparatic some of them might take place during the one year skip i did in this three part bit. As for a lemon i do have one wrote but i dont think i will post it any time soon for i think it is too soon for it and personally i think it sucks so i might scrap it and write another if in the mood. welp till next time :3


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are You?

Ill be honest i have no idea where this came from. it just sort of happened. SO please dont bash on poor little me. XD

* * *

The air is bitterly cold, but it does not bother me. At this point very little bothers me. I look up at the apartment window curiosity is ever present inside of me. You would not know it though. I find it too tedious and boring to display my emotions. Why do I get a clawing sensation in my chest when I'm in her presence? I knew her; that much i deduced long ago when I first set my gaze on her. Where though? What is or rather what was she to me long ago? Slowly I make my way up the metal steps. I do not know what possesses me to visit her like this. She is not even awake. This routine it is...beginning to get old beginning...to get boring. I tried to stop this pointless action, but then the clawing would return along with a hollowness that to this day I can not describe. Just thinking about it makes a growl rise in my throat due to the aggravation and annoyance, but as usual no noise comes out. My eyes drift across the living room. It is bland just nice furniture, white walls, simple sage brown carpeting...She is hiding...From the world, From others, and most of all herself.

Why? It is another thing I do not know about her. I can read and see the true nature of others, but I can not seem to do so with her. She exceeds every theory and expectation i have of her. The bathroom light is on the room empty aside from the misplacement of shards of glass that lie in the sink and on the floor from the broken mirror that still hangs on the wall. Did she see something she did not like? Did she see herself? Her real self? _Boring_ the word echos in my head. Hiding something from others, it's boring. I look at her. She is asleep, but it is not a restful one. Her hair is splayed all over the place her face is contorted in stress and...pain. My eyes drift to her poorly bandaged hand that has blood beginning to seep through it. Such a troublesome and annoying woman. I stop in the middle of the hall questioning what I am doing while looking at the roll and tape in my hand. I want to put them back but that clawing makes it way back into my chest.

Silently and effortlessly I bandage her hand not caring if she wakes. This close to her I take in her features. I try hard to sate the wave of familiarity that washes over me, but nothing as I had already figured...typical. Leaving the apartment I walk aimlessly searching and thinking long and hard for an answer to a question I have been asking myself since I had walked past her for the first time in the hall of the old run down factory. Tsukiko Yuzuki who are you?

* * *

when i was writing this i guess i was trying to show i dont know more emotion. Or show that he cant express himself how other normal human beings are able to im not sure like i said this just sort of happened out of no where this wasnt even suppose to happen im working on the next chapter still but i guess its a lovely little surprise enjoy my lovelies :)


End file.
